


a little lace | a little rope

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, gentle bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: valjean takes some pictures of javert
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	a little lace | a little rope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLifeOfEmm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/gifts).



> inspired by a piece of art by thelifeofemm which was truly a cultural reset

“It’s ok to be a little awkward.”

“I’m not,” Javert said, though his tense shoulders and nervously folded arms betrayed him easily. Valjean raised an eyebrow at him, then approached him carefully with a palm ready to gently touch his chest. Valjean felt Javert relax under the touch of his splayed fingers, and a few soothing strokes with his thumb managed to get most of the tension out of him, but not quite all of it.

“We don’t have to,” Valjean said softly, his other hand reaching to hook a thumb in the leather garter belt Javert was so nicely wearing for him. “If you don’t want to.”

“I do,” Javert barely breathed the words as Valjean leaned up to kiss him. The height difference was enough that Valjean had to rise onto the tips of his toes to kiss Javert properly. Sometimes he settled for kissing his jaw or nuzzling under his chin, but right now he wanted to kiss Javert full on the mouth and hear his surprised whimper that turned into a gentle moan. Javert always seemed surprised when Valjean kissed him, it was somehow always new, always special. Valjean had hooked both his hands round the back of Javert’s neck which meant Javert had to bend slightly to accommodate him. It also gave Valjean the chance to run his fingers through Javert’s hair and give the tight ribbon that held it all together a small tug. Valjean dropped back down on his feet, parting from Javert who leaned into the gap Valjean had made.

“That’s better,” Valjean said with an easy smile. He reached out and swept a few strands over Javert’s bare shoulder. “You look nice.”

“Nice?”

Valjean’s eyes scanned Javert’s body; naked save for delicate lace lingerie that just covered his hips, and a leather garter belt that was strapped neatly round his thighs. “Yes, very nice.”

“No one’s going to see these are they? We’re taking the necessary security precautions?”

Valjean wanted to laugh, but Javert looked serious so he didn’t. “They’re polaroids Javert.”

“Still.”

“I can put them in the safe.” Javert’s countenance cleared slightly at that. “Except for the one that’s going in my wallet.” Javert’s expression became fraught again. Valjean sighed, reached out to touch his cheek. “That was a joke.”

“I see.”

“Come on, on the bed.”

Javert complied with Valjean’s instructions, wanting to pull him down onto the bed with him, mostly so he’d have something purposeful to do with his hands.

“I don’t really know what I’m supposed to be doing,” he said awkwardly, considering a few poses in his mind and deciding they’d all make him look ridiculous.

“Don’t think too hard, just be yourself.”

“Terrible advice.”

Valjean shrugged. “I like you when you’re being yourself.”

Javert began fiddling with the hem of his lingerie, running his fingers over the lace and tapping anxiously at his bare thighs. Eventually Valjean took pity on him and came over to the bed to run his hands down Javert’s shoulders and arms.

“You’re too tense, just relax a bit.”

“I can’t.”

“Of course you can.” He began kneading at Javert’s shoulders and upper back, running his fingers over his neck and working out a day’s worth of tension. “It’s your posture. You keep yourself all hunched over, it’s not doing your poor muscles any good.” Valjean paused and considered for a moment. “Wait here, I have something that will help.” He kissed Javert on the forehead then left the room. Javert sat back on the bed and found himself rounding his shoulders automatically. Maybe Valjean was right.

Valjean returned a few minutes later with a coil of rope in his hand. “Ok turn around.”

“Valjean?” Javert’s eyes flicked warily between the rope and Valjean who seemed perfectly at ease. “What’s that for?”

“You’re meant to be France’s most observant police spy,” Valjean said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. He touched a gentle hand to Javert’s shoulder and slid it down to his elbow. “May I?”

“Yes.”

Valjean kissed his shoulder. He folded the rope in half and took hold of the two tails, circling Javert’s elbows and pulling them back through the loop end. He wound the rope several times before tying it off in the centre in a neat bow. He ran a finger between the rope and Javert’s skin to check for tightness and once satisfied gave Javert’s upper arm a gentle squeeze. “All good?”

Javert gave the ropes an experimental tug. It was a strain on his shoulders, but nothing painful, and the stretch did feel good in his aching upper back and chest. “It’s fine.”

“Well I think it looks nice.” He steadied a hand on Javert’s shoulder and tilted him back. “I’ve got you,” he said as he laid Javert on his back, propped up by his bound elbows. Valjean slipped off the bed and Javert’s eyes naturally followed him until his head was also tilted back. Valjean smiled. “You look perfect.”

“Do I?”

“Yes. Wait…”

“What?”

“Just missing one thing.”

Valjean went to the bedside table where they kept all sorts of exciting things Javert liked to use in the evenings and pulled out a strip of black silk. Javert watched him closely.

“I want to be able to see.”

“I’m not going to blindfold you.”

“Oh.”

Valjean took the silk in both hands and brought it up to Javert’s lips. “Open.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Oh Javert.” He touched Javert’s bottom lip with a gentle fingertip and drew his mouth open until he could slip the silk in. He tied it snugly at the nape of Javert’s neck.

“I can fstill mtalk throughf mthis.”

“I know you can. It’s for aesthetic purposes.” Valjean moved back to his initial position at the foot of the bed and watched Javert tilt his head back again. “Very important aesthetic purposes. You really do look quite lovely.” 

Valjean took a few pictures with his camera, then waved the polaroids for a minute or so before resting them on the dresser in a neat line.

“Mdone?”

“Done taking pictures.” Valjean climbed back on top of the bed and ran a hand over Javert’s hip, pausing at the lace and gently stroking along the waistband. “Might not be done with you yet. I haven’t decided.” He reached over to pull the gag from Javert’s lips so he could kiss him. Javert made that noise again, as if it was a complete surprise and he hadn’t seen it coming. Maybe he really couldn’t predict when Valjean was going to kiss him. It only made Valjean want to kiss him more often, just to hear Javert affirm that what they had would be perpetually special; always brand new.


End file.
